Frozen Night
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: The path of the Tenno is one filled with blood and war. Violence is all they know, and danger is the fuel through their veins. But as always... there are exceptions. Tired of endless battles, one man finds solace in an unlikely place.
1. And So It Was

Tenno die.

It was an eventuality of their job, the end that is certain.

But one death of a Tenno was different from any other.

As a dark Frost, colored by dried blood and its own deathly color scheme, bleed on alone on the floor of a base deep inside the horrendous forests of Earth, he couldn't help but wonder upon the stars above. The fact that his life energy was slowly depleting from the Warframe and soaring back onto his ship was ignored. The freezing emptiness that is one life gone is nothing to this being, as he is immortal to a certain extent. No piercing of the heart, no ripping apart of the torso and no beheading can kill him forever.

For he is energy.

The feeling of pain was completely gone by now, numbed by the fact that his nerves were dying and his body heat cooling. All he felt now was endless peace, and endless curiosity; His gaze kept on pondering over every corner of the frozen night sky. Not even the dead Grineer that he had taken with him to the end, splattered around him in a circle of icy flesh, could break this moment.

So the lord of frost pondered and wondered as he felt himself slowly disappeared. With his last breath, he broadcasted to the moon in a flash of silent radio waves.

"…it would be so nice… if this night was with me… all the time."

And so it was.


	2. A Future Glimpsed

He felt tired.

His metallic bones were aged, his fire dulled over the years.

Eyes haunted by the seven thousand years of war that he had endured looked dark and empty.

And so was he.

There was nothing more to life than an endless existence of "balancing". The Lotus worked day and night for peace in the solar system, while the Tenno were the extension of her hand. And that hand had been covered by blood.

His silent steps across the Grineer Galloon was tainted with bitterness of repetition. The black body of his was sharpened with strips of yellow and small hesitations of light, and painted with the life water of dead men.

And suddenly there was a window. It was on his left, as sad and damaged as he was. Rust on the edges of the frame marked it as ancient, while cracks, not on the outside, but on the inside showed its age.

His fingers lightly brushed against it, rubbing the dirt and dust away. And he saw.

The frozen night.

The sun shone on the horizon of space, warming his frozen face. His stunned features were showered with bright rays, spraying their sunshine into each of the cracks. Other suns of different solar systems added to the light, together as one like old friends. The abyss between them that were so enormous was covered by warmth, expelling the darkness.

The man sighed and turned around. Before long, the sight was forgotten.

But, just maybe, a really small ember sparkled in his heart before disappearing like it was never there.


	3. In Flight

Their third meeting was much different.

Two more years of age has past. Time has not been good to him, greying out the shiny gold of his youth and leaving lightened black paint. But still he walked on.

The dark walls were collapsing around him, slowly exposing the Corpus ship's insides to the vacuum of space. The Lotus droned in his audio receptors with warnings, but still he walked on.

And then suddenly the ground was gone. Pieces of the ship broke into smithereens, and silent explosions swept away life from this plane of existence. Death became his location, with the ripped away carcasses of steel and metal floating around him.

But all that wasn't important, for he was blinded.

The shining light of the hellish heavens burned warmly around him. The deathly emptiness wrapped him with warmth, unlike its own nature. The Frost felt… at peace, conflicted.

Then, radio chatter went up a notch. He looked backwards and found his grim Liset coming up from behind, with a pair of angelic wings in its grasps. With a clang, the Archwing attached to him and suddenly… …there was no more negativity about the coolness around him.

Alone, in the middle of nowhere…

He walked on, soaring.

Just one Frost and the Night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm trying to see this to the end, before I go AFK for this story like my other ones.**

**Please R & R!**


End file.
